Small Town Girl in A Hollywood World
by HeHeProductiions
Summary: Life can be hard for a hollywood actor but what about RPATZ teenage sister Bailey. Just a Small Town girl trying to make it in the hollywood world. can she learn to trust people and can she make it big in the music ind.Look inside FULLSUMMARYINSIDE
1. Chapter 1

_heyyaa_

_so it me again duh/?_

_So anyway ii have had yet another idea for a story which has been on my mind a while._

_But i need your help on dieciding what characters to use.._

_so here my idea_

_Summary_

_Life can be hard for a Hollywood actor, but what about it family. RPATZ/EDWARD teenage sister Eddiie-Ellla, life is hetic. Her big brother is one of the most famous people in the world but yet only a few people reliese that she is his sister. Here is Eddie-Ella life story from going from a small town girl to her big brother being a household name across the world. Find out her struggles of being a wee british girl trying to conquer the world, but she never asked for the fame. Find out how she deals with Over Obbesseive Granny teachers giving her knickers in class and bribing her, vamp bitten girl teens who use her, along the way she learns she cant trust anyone apart from her life long bestfriend Tom and the rest ofve her band mates that have her back no matter what. Living with a crazy header mother who cares nothing about her and leaves her in the worst conditions ever. What happens when her brother finds out how she is being treated, will he look after her and care for her the way shes meant to , or will he listen to his manager and choose fame over his own flesh and blood._

_So that my dears was my idea. what you think?? && this is where you guys come in _

_will i make it about_

_Rpatz && the TwiCrew_

_or_

_Edward&& the bunch_

_either way the storyline will be the same but i am just wondering what names to use._

_will you choose reality or Fiction ??_

_thankyhuu and tell me yhur choice by REVIEWS/PM_


	2. Chapter 2

_heyyaaaa guys welll this story is up for adoption so ifve anyone wants to take over i dont mind ,,,, all my other stories are up as welll,,,, from now on ii am just going to write a couple of chapters for each story so that people can take over from me and so i would be just giving people ideas of some sort so ifve you would like to take over just review or PM me and let me no so that i can let everyone else no.._

_ifve know one takes over_

_well if no one takes over a;; my stories will not be uppdated till after febuary due to prelims && examz coming up.._

_so please ifve your wish to take over from me _

_thank youu_

_hooopeefully soon there would be news on who is going 2wo update_


	3. Chapter 3

_**HeyyaaGuys&&Gawls -- well since ii havent been updateing my storys till round about next year unless theyre aree been taken over =]] ifve any one wants 2wo please ;]],, anyway ii have changed my naame to heheproductiions as that is the editing group that i am in, and we are now making banners for your fanfictions .**_

**_so ifve anyone wants a banner just give us an email or a review and tell us what story you would like a banner for and ifve you have anything you want to be put on it ,,.._**

**_all the banners wuld be placed on photobucket / facebook _**

**_here is an exmaple ofve our banners_**

**_it is for the story _**

**_a new start a new life_**

please check it out guys

all banners that are made will be placed on the story named Banners && we will be reccomding storys

=]

so please ifve you would like a banner made just contact us,.

we also happen to have a you tube account

heheproductiions - search that on youtube =]

to access us through facebook, it can be down through my friend hayley

.

ifve you want add her or updates =]]

over && out loveee heheproductiions =]]

both links are avaible on my account on our profile =]]


	4. Chapter 4

_**heeeyaaaa guys** weell my lovellyys we have no united as a group on facebook with fanfiction net,, the link to the facebook profile is on our profile ,, anywayy on that facebook page it is like a fandom for all the twilight loveers out there =D ifve you are a writer on please add yourself as a friend & ifve you want you can recomend you or a friends story on the wall, NO REALATION TO at all sadly =[[[ but please add theem and ifve you haave any banner requests just post on there walll,, _

_as to all them other people that have requested a banner so far , we will be \PMing you very soon to when and what you want your banner to be like, we have already done a couple ofve banners that havee links on our profile =D so ifve we can help you anyway we like to try._

_meanwhile on the facebook page we will be holding a number ofve compititions,_

_are first one is that , your nessie cullen, where you can display or tag us in pics that think is your nessie cullen we while be displaying all them on our fb proflie =D and theen we will diecode our WINNER =D it can even be pics ofve you or you friends =D loveee youussss allll_

_last but nah least all our stories areee uup for damn adoption =DD please think about writing for us =D_


	5. Chapter 5

**_By HeHeProductiions_**

_Heya my readers, well sorry this is another AN but is a very important one, it is to inform you tha i am no longer doing my stories and have given the plot to a fellow writer who will take over in her own time. To access her -her name is , please note that she will not upload the storys on her proflie until next monday or this weekend so put her on author alert to see the continustion of all my stories :D_

_First i would like to thank every single one of my reviewers for been so amazing and that and also all my subscribers and that :D loveyouall_

_Second I would like to say that on a recent email / msn chat said that she will do my stories soon but is contcrating on her amazing ff btw and anyway her is her ideas for a couple of new stoires :D_

**-1-** Carry on with YOU MELTED OUR STONE HEARTS, and write what the Cullen Family get up to after Breaking Dawn :D all the antics and family bonding time

-**2-** Change YOU MELTED OUR STONE HEARTS one-shot in a Full chapter story about the Cullens and Wife Swap :D All-Cullen-Vamps After Breaking Dawn

**-3**- Change it into a Holiday Showdown Fic - All -Cullen- Vamps :D After Breaking Dawn

**-4**- Keep as a One -shot -

**-5- **Do seperate stories for Holiday Showdown and Wife Swap :D All - Human

-**6**- Do seperate stories for Holiday Showdown and Wife Swap :D All - Cullen -Vamps - After Breaking Dawn

* * *

**Please note that in all my stories all the Cullen Chacters will be in them**

* * *

**All-Human -**  
**Carlise and Esme Cullen**- would be married  
**Emmett Cullen and Rose Hale ( Both 19**) - would be engaged and Rose lives with the Cullens  
**Alice Cullen (17) and Jasper Hale(18) **would be Boy and Girlfriend and Jasper lives with Cullens also.  
**Edward and Bella ( Both 17)- **are boyfriend and girlfriend and would be **Teen Parents to Nessie ( 2 **) and had her when 15, Bella and Nessie Live with the Cullens.

:D

If you are unsure what Holiday Showdown and Wife Swap are look here -

**HOLIDAY SHOWDOWN**

_The show follows two families, who have never met before, as they spend two weeks together at each of their ideal holiday destinations. The families do not know where the other family are planning to take them, but both must try and convince their guests that their own holiday is an enjoyable experience, as well as following the rules of their hosts when they are taken away. This usually results in conflict between the two families, who often have very different ideas about how to have fun. The series follows a rather formulaic pattern, in that the families tend to differ drastically in their background. One family, for instance, will be religious, or rather staid and strict with their children, the other family will be "hell-raisers" intent on having a good time. The destinations tend to be Acapulco, Torremolinos, or similar. They will drag the religious family around nightclubs and karaoke bars, which usually results in the stricter mum disapproving of the teenagers from the other family being allowed to drink, swear, etc. The "hell-raiser" mum will then confront the strict mum, with predictable results, and the two will end up at each others throats._

_The second week involves the religious/strict family taking the hedonistic family on a tour of war museums in Portugal, fishing in the wilds of Scotland, or, memorably, visiting a remote African village. This often results in the family (frequently at the instigation of mother) refusing to participate in the activities, and sometimes changing their accommodation to more luxurious and lively surroundings. This tends to infuriate the staid family, and recriminations fly. A poignant note is often struck where the younger children are involved, as they tend to like each other, at first, anyway, until the fur flies. One child who had never been to a fairground came running off a roller coaster in Blackpool and declared it was "the best holiday I've ever had!" The older teenagers often clash, or are surly with each other. There is a device whereby the families talk individually to a camcorder, in private, revealing their thoughts._

_At the end of the two weeks, the families meet up for one final showdown known as the "last supper" as they speak honestly about what they thought of each other and the two nearly always degenerates into a slanging match between the people who antagonised each other the most_

**WIFE SWAP**

_Two families, usually from vastly different social classes and lifestyles, swap wives/mothers (and sometimes husbands) for two weeks. In fact, the programme will usually deliberately swap wives with extreme, polar opposite lifestyles, such as a dramatically messy wife swapping with a fastidiously neat one. Despite using a phrase from the swinging lifestyle, couples participating in the show do not share a bed with the "swapped" spouse while "swapping" homes._

_During the first week, the new wife must adhere to exactly the same rules and lifestyle of the wife she is replacing. Each wife leaves a house manual which explains her role in the family and the duties she holds. This almost always determines what rules the wives will apply at the "rules change ceremony"._

_During the second week, the new wives are allowed to establish their own rules, and their new families must adhere to these new household rules. It usually takes a while for the families to adjust to this policy._

_At the end of the two weeks, the two couples all meet together for the first time, and the wives, along with their husbands, discuss how they felt about the two weeks. This often descends into personal insults and has degenerated into violence at least twice. More often than not, however, both families reach toward a middle ground and express that they have learned from the experience. Sometimes, the table meeting is a very heartfelt and emotional time for the two families who sometimes have complete and mutual respect for each other_

* * *

PLEASE NOTE THAT IS AN EXTREMLY GOOD WRITER AND MUCH BETTER THAN ME, HERE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE SO YOU CAN ALL VISIT HER AND VOTE ON HER POLL AND THAT, AND TELL HER WHAT YOU THINK OF HER IDEAS AND THAT, SHE HAS ONLY RECENTLY JOINED FF AND IS A LOVELY GIRL;d

THIS IS MY LAST AUTHORS NOTE AND I LOVE YOU ALL IF I WAS TO CONTINUE TO WRITE IT WILL ON BE ON ACCOUNT AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME

SHE WILL ONLY WRITE MY STORIES WHEN HER STORY HAS TAKEN OF AND HER POLL IS COMPLETED THANKS ....

XXXXXXXX


End file.
